


Names You Carry

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stackson Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Born with two names on your skin troupe one is your enemy one is your soulmate.





	Names You Carry

Names You Carry 

\- I'd let you break it again if only I could have you-

When Jackson and Stiles first met in kindergarten they automatically assume they're soul mates. Each having the name of the other on one of their wrists. They do everything together for the longest time, curling around each other during nap time, sharing their markers and snacks with one another. They are each other’s everything and even though Stiles is a chatter box to everyone Jackson always feels he is Stiles’ favorite. How could he not be they are soul mates. 

Thing change abruptly in the second grade when Scott and his mom fresh from a divorce come to town. The Stilinski's and Melissa become fast friends which means Scott and Stiles end up hanging out a lot. Jackson hates it. He's young and jealous and doesn't really understand that he can still be Stiles favorite even when Scott gets to see him more. 

It happens at Stiles birthday party the parents are all inside leaving the children to run around the yard playing with water guns and confetti poppers. Scott's asthma starts acting up and Stiles turns away from where he is playing with Jackson to check on Scott. Jackson lashes out snagging the inhaler form Scott's weak grip and throwing it over the fence because he wants Stiles' attention on him so he mocks Scott with his now lack of inhaler. 

Jackson doesn't actually understand the seriousness of the situation. No one’s explained to him that an asthma attack could actually kill the boy. It doesn't matter though because Stiles is moving to climb the fence and Jackson doesn't want that, grabs him questioning why Scott is suddenly his favorite. Stiles is angry, because Scott is his friend and he understands what could happen and it terrifies him. Jackson won’t let go and Scott is getting worse by the second, two of the other children have stopped what they are doing to pay attention but none of them are going for a parent. 

Jackson stumbles back with an audible crunching noise and blood gushing from his nose when Stiles reals back and hits him. Jackson's eyes tear and he lets Stiles go feeling angry betrayal coiling in him and takes some satisfaction that Stiles looks to be in pain as well. Despite the rapid swelling of his wrist Stiles is up and over the fence while Jackson bawls, calling for his parents and drawing the attention of the adults. 

Stiles comes back over the fence mostly falling over it with only one good hand and he doesn’t even spare a glance at Jackson whose parents are fussing over him. Jackson watches through his tears as Stiles presents the inhaler to Scott who Melissa is fretting over purse dumped out on the ground where she thought she had a spare inhaler. Stiles doesn't bring attention to his arm tucking it behind his back, lets the parent's all fuss over the other two. Claudia is with Scott and Melissa making sure he is going to be alright. 

Jackson's parents angrily ask who dared do this too him and he's just so mad that Stiles is choosing Scott over him he immediately tattles. The adults are all confused because as far they know nothing could ever come between them. The Whittemore's have never really cared for Jackson's love of Stiles though and they have choice words to say to the sheriff about his heathen of a son. 

John Stilinski turns red in the face as they speak and Jackson hates the way Stiles ducks back farther away from him even as he feels vindictive over the obvious pain his parents words are causing Stiles. They are abruptly cut off when Scott can get enough air to speak and tells the whole story not just the part where Stiles punches Jackson in the face. The Whittemore's self-righteous anger dissipates some at that but they don't apologize or even tell Jackson to. No instead they take him and leave. Jackson glances back as he's being lead to the door to see Stiles being fussed over by Melissa and his parents.

Jackson doesn't go back to school for a few weeks his mother not wanting anyone to see him looking like a raccoon. When he does come back Stiles’ arm is still in a cast and everyone has signed it but Jackson. Stiles never asks if he will and Jackson never offers and things between them never go back to the way they were. 

It's clear to them now that they are each other’s enemies not each other’s soulmates. Jackson bullies accordingly playing up the roll his parents want him to fit into and Scott and Stiles are his main targets. Stiles tries to ignore him and keep his head down as much as possible. They both continue to hurt deeply, feel too sad, and miss one another too much, like a part of them is missing even when they occupy the same space. 

-

Years later now in high school and Jackson never has given up picking on Stiles and Scott. Though he does make it clear to the others that he's the only one aloud to pick on Stiles, it's only right being his mortal enemy and all. Stiles still tries to ignore him for the most part even when Jackson starts dating Lydia. Jackson won’t admit it but he only stars dating Lydia because he found out about Stiles crush and he'd be lying if he claimed that old jealousy hadn't curled tightly in his gut. 

Jackson start paying even more attention to Stiles after Scott miraculously makes first string, his asthma somehow no longer an issue. Stiles sits on the bench at practice, lies in class when Scott disappears and just generally plays the fool as he distracts, keeps everyone's focus on him so they don't focus on other things. Jackson always keeps an eye on Stiles like any good nemesis would.

Jackson watches as Stiles looks more tired and haggard, notices the bruises when Stiles changes for practice. Notices the way Stiles flinches and panics on occasions when Scott seems to get upset over something. Notices how neglectful Scott becomes of his supposed best friend. Jackson simultaneously wants to rub it in Stiles face and wrap him in his jacket and keep him close.

Jackson keeps a close eye on Scott as well because nothing is adding up and he's going to get to the bottom of this. 

-

When Stiles hears Derek's last name he perks up with interest because despite all the fascinating new developments the name on Stiles other wrist holds that same last name. Learning that Peter has been in a coma for six years is mildly devastating because he already thought he had a soulmate once and been wrong. Jackson is an asshole first and foremost and Stiles doesn’t know how he ever thought him his soulmate in the first place. 

There isn't a lot of information available about Peter. Stiles scours through what little he can find while they are dealing with a crazy alpha that apparently is out to destroy Scott's life and kill anyone in its way. Other than Peter being a werewolf there is nothing he finds particularly interesting, it doesn't feel the same way as it does when he finds out something new about Jackson. 

Stiles considers sneaking into the hospital wing where Peter resides to see if maybe that will spark something. He doesn't get the chance to for a long while, he's busy trying not to die, lying to his father and attempting to keep Scott from simultaneously murdering people and from failing chemistry. When he finally does get to see Peter Hale for the first time it is not the sort of meeting he is hoping for.

Peter is attractive even before the scars disappear but it doesn't matter because Stiles knows now what Peter is. Peter is the alpha who bit his best friend, who's been running around town murdering people and tried to make Scott murder Stiles and several others. Stiles feels like crying at the realization that Jackson might be an asshole but he definitely is his soul mate. Stiles has already thought of seven different way to attempt killing the man before him and that a soulmate does not make.

Peter seems delighted to meet Stiles and he feels his heart quicken in fear because there is no way anything good is coming out of this. Derek is there though, yelling at Stiles to run and charging towards his own uncle. 

That night while lying in bed Stiles looks at both his wrists and hates then both for a moment. Hates Peter for the false hope his name once held and the torment he's brought him. He hates Jackson for being such a dick and refusing to acknowledge his misdeeds when they were children and his continued pestering of Stiles. Mostly Stiles just hates himself for letting the wound fester instead of just forgiving Jackson for petty actions he took as a child. Hates that he's tried to deny how much he misses having Jackson close. Sometimes when Jackson's being an asshole at school Stiles will snap back at him just to get that attention focused back on him. Stiles doesn’t know how he could be so stupid as to not realize how much he still cares for Jackson.

-

Stiles is baffled to be taking Lydia to prom, he proclaims to love her enough that at one point he almost believed it but really he just wants to be her friend. Still he takes her to prom and does his best to ignore the clear disdain she has for him. Things are fine. Lydia mostly ignores him only having brought him to get back at Jackson for dumping her.

Jackson is pissy about it, glaring from across the room at both of them. It doesn’t even seem to matter to Jackson that Lydia is very obviously ignoring Stiles. Instead she spends her time dancing with Allison and other females. Stiles can still feel the heat of Jackson's glare on him and it makes him uncomfortable in a way it didn't before when he thought Jackson might actually be his enemy.

Things go to hell for Stiles when he finds Lydia bleeding on the ground of the football field at Peter's feet. Peter grins down at Stiles when he drops to his knees to check on Lydia who luckily is alive. Peter has a claw under his chin when he makes Stiles’ choices clear. Come willing and he can call someone to make sure Lydia is alright. Or fight him and Peter will make sure Lydia bleeds out on the field while Stiles watches before dragging him along to do his bidding.

Stiles gulps the sharp point of a clawed finger to close to breaking the skin for comfort as he agrees to the former. He send a text to Jackson because on some level Stiles knows Jackson cares for Lydia regardless of their breakup and he is the closest person availed to help. Anyone else that Stiles can think to contact will have to drive to get there and see that Lydia needs medical help. Jackson might be an asshole but he's never actually ignored Stiles even after all these year and he trusts that he's more reliable that Scott in an emergency. 

-

Stiles feels all sorts of wrong as Peter holds the wrist with his name on it to his mouth, blunt human teeth scraping across the flesh. This, this isn't how it's supposed to be, nothing is turning out the way he thought it would. Peter calls him out when asking if he wants the bite like Stiles isn't aware that he's a big fat lying liar when he says he doesn't want it. He's been lying to himself for years when it comes to Jackson. He doesn't need this good looking asshole who causes his skin to goose pimple in the most unpleasant of ways to tell him what he already knows.

Of course Stiles wants the bite, and what it entails. He's kind of tired of being the weak human that keeps being shoved into things by both other humans and werewolves. He loves the notion of pack, of knowing where you belong because between the fall out of him and Jackson in the second grade and his moms death Stiles hasn't really belonged, to many jagged edges. He used to kind of fit with Scott like a puzzle piece that doesn't quite work but can be smashed in, a mockery of completion but once Scott became a wolf no amount of smashing into place worked.

Stiles does not however want to be tied to Peter Hale. Stiles thanks every deity he can think of when Peter relents looking forlorn and Stiles thinks that perhaps Peter has the same initial ideal thought as him that they are soulmates. When the man finally leaves him in the parking garage with a stolen car and a rotting corpse Stiles wastes no time making his own escape heading to the hospital where he is sure to find Lydia.

-

Jackson feels something like a knot release in his chest when Stiles comes stumbling into the emergency waiting room all flailing limbs and wide eyes. Jackson has him pressed against a wall and is asking him what happened before he even realizes he's moved. Stiles blinks at him owlishly and instead of answering just asks after Lydia's health and Jackson wants to shake him but he doesn't mostly because there is a security guard and two nurses eyeing him with suspicion.

Jackson is herding Stiles toward the exit so he can question him without an audience when a man with graying hair and a few days’ worth of stubble grabs them and drags them into a spare room. He isn't alone two others with him and Jackson’s feels his hackles raise when all eye focus on Stiles. Jackson instantly hates the man as he grabs Stiles by the lapels of his shirt and shoves him against the wall hard. He's pushed back from doing anything by one of the other men.

Jackson doesn't know what they are talking about. It seems like some sort of code that everyone in the room but him knows. He doesn’t really care though as the man continues to threaten Stiles, because the only person aloud to make threats at Stiles is him and he doesn't like some overly hands man infringing on his territory. Something cold runs through Jackson when he hears the man's name as Stiles talks vaguely about a fire and a code and questions that no one ever breaks it.

Argent one of the men mumble the name and Stiles being a definite little shit calls the man Chris more than once. Chris Argent the name on Jackson’s other wrist, a name he never actually gave much thought to, all of his focuses going into being enemies with Stiles. The realization that he's been tormenting Stiles all these years because he was a stupid kid is harrowing. Jackson's never even blinked an eye at the fact that the other name on his wrist has never mattered to him after he met Stiles, not even when he decided they were enemies instead of soul mates. 

Standing here watching this man Chris Argent with his hands all over Stiles even while not in a sexual way just to cause pain, it just makes Jackson seethes with anger. No one is supposed to touch Stiles but him. He wishes he had the strength to pull Chris away from Stiles, to makes sure he never touches him again. He feels nothing but hate and disdain for the man and it's hardly even a surprise because Stiles has always been the focus of his attention.

When Chris and his buddies finally leave Stiles is clearly agitated and Jackson has both the urge to sooths and add to it. He sticks close to Stiles though not quite touching but wanting to and when Stiles orders him to drive him to the school he barely even questions it. 

-

Finding out about werewolves and watching Stiles set a man on fire whose name is on his other wrist is a lot. Jackson doesn't know what to do with most of the information but he knows one thing. Stiles must realize the same thing Jackson does. That they let some childish bullshit fight about Scott McCall of all people keep them apart all of these years.

Jackson feels a spark of hope when he slides his hand into Stiles’ and Stiles twins their fingers squeezing his hand in return. They have a lot to figure out but at least they have finally figured out that they aren't enemies.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on tumblr- https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
